The current design of a chemical-mechanical polisher generally employs a slurry dispense arm over a platen. Fluid like slurry or chemical is supplied from the slurry dispense arm and deposited on a polishing pad disposed on the platen. To well distribute slurry or chemicals on the polishing pad, the size of the polishing pad and thus the platen must be large enough for the spread of the fluid over the polishing pad. With the increase of a wafer size, the tool size will be geometrically increased, and thus the cost of operation will be inevitably increased.